


movie nights

by mistyheartrbs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blankets, Breakfast Club References, F/F, Movie Night, sanvers fluff seven months in the making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyheartrbs/pseuds/mistyheartrbs
Summary: Alex and Maggie spend a quiet night at home.





	movie nights

**Author's Note:**

> so, a bit of background on this fic: as i said yesterday with the yohamaru fic, i had some unfinished wips, so i finished them and this was the other one. i started writing it after 2x08, lost inspiration, and then got it back when i heard the news about the leaked finale (not gonna spoil it)
> 
> anyways enjoy the fic

It had become an almost weekly routine, those movie nights. Maggie would knock on the door, more often than not with a bag of takeout or pizza in one hand and a bag of evidence in the other. It was consistent, nice, and Alex had stopped trying to quiet the jump in her chest that happened every time Maggie stepped into her apartment. 

Tonight, in particular, with a blizzard coating National City in a fluffy layer of snow, both women snuggled under about four oversized blankets (courtesy of one Kara Zor-El Danvers going slightly overboard at a post-Christmas department store sale), Alex could hardly think of a better way to spend her Saturday night. The movie started to load on the bright screen, glaring in the dark of the room. 

"When was this made?" Alex asked, nestling deeper into the couch. Maggie flipped over the DVD case, intently focused on the lettering. 

"It doesn't say, but it was sometime in the eighties, I think? Honestly, I still can't believe you've never seen _The Breakfast Club._ It's a classic." 

"I didn't have much time for movies as a kid. You know, 'alien sister' tended to take priority over 'movie nights.'" 

"Right." Maggie flopped over, pressing herself closer, and Alex was reminded of a purring cat. A very beautiful, extraordinarily gay purring cat. "Quiet, it's starting." 

_"Saturday . . . March 24, 1984. Shermer High School, Shermer, Illinois."_

"I went on a field mission in Shermer once." Alex scratched the back of her neck. "It . . . wasn't exactly my finest hour." 

"What happened?"

"There was a hostile alien cult that _really_ wanted to eat my arm for some reason." 

"Just your arm?" 

"Just my arm. Nothing else." 

"Well, I'd be willing to guess that you kicked their asses, seeing how your arms are still there." 

"They weren't much of a threat, honestly. Just . . . weird." The teenagers on the grainy screen sat in tense silence. "That was years ago." 

"She's my favorite." Maggie pointed to one of the characters. Alex looked up. 

"Which one?" 

"Her. Molly Ringwald. I had a _huge_ crush on her in high school." 

"You don't say?" Alex raised an eyebrow, smirking. 

"Who's your favorite?" 

"The movie's been going for five minutes, I don't even know their _names_ yet." Maggie leaned back. 

"It gets better." 

"Why'd you choose this movie, anyway?" 

"I got home late and I couldn't find my copy of _Imagine Me and You,"_ Maggie admitted. "Besides, it's only one of the greatest films of all time." 

"So you say." 

"So I _know,"_ Maggie retorted, nestling deeper into the couch. "God, this is a comfy couch. Where'd you find it?" Alex shrugged. 

"I don't remember. I've had it for as long as I can remember, at least since I got this apartment. I think it might fold out into a bed or something, but I've never tried." 

"Why not?"

"It's fine as it is. I have a bed, and I don't really have guests over all that much." 

"Still, you must be wondering about it." 

"The fold-out bed?" 

"Yeah." 

"You're really fixated on this, aren't you?" 

"I'm wondering if we could stay on this couch all night." Alex hoped that the light of the TV wasn't showing the extremely deep shade of red her cheeks were undoubtably turning.

"Oh." 

"Are you going to try and figure it out, then?" Maggie inquired sweetly, waggling her eyebrows. 

"I guess? You have to help, though. I'm not leaving this cozy blanket burrito alone." 

"You drive a hard bargain, Danvers, but I'm willing to give it a shot." Alex promptly wriggled out of the blankets, a feat made significantly more difficult by the fact that there were four of them and that Maggie was also still in there, probably. "You know, this would be easier if you turned on the lights." 

"I've fought things more terrifying than a couch, Maggie, I think I'll be fine." 

"I've never set one of these up, either. Never needed to." Maggie kicked the couch expectantly. "I guess we should take off the cushions?" 

"Probably." The couch was disassembled rather quickly, though not without a fair amount of struggle. 

"We're missing the movie, you know." 

"I know." 

"This is one of the _pinnacles_ of modern film. Seriously, Danvers, you _never_ had any time to watch this movie?" Alex kicked the last leg of the couch bed into place. 

"Superpowered sister. Busy family life. I didn't really have time for anything like this." 

"Yeah, well, you've got time for it now." The movie kept playing on the screen, but all Alex cared about was next to her on the sloppily-assembled couch. 

***

The credits rolled, and Alex would have been lying if she said that she'd known what was going on during the movie at all - it was hard for her to focus, when the woman of her dreams was curled up next to her in a sloppily assembled couch-bed - but the scarce parts she'd remembered to pay attention to seemed like they were wonderful.

"So?" Maggie asked. "What'd you think?" Alex looked around the room, at the soft glow of the television and the snowflakes falling daintily outside and the powerful, incredible feeling that she felt in her chest every time she looked at Maggie Sawyer.

"I loved it."


End file.
